dungeonsynthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Synth Wiki
Dungeon Synth The genre emerged in the early 1990s from the (Norwegian) Black Metal scene and was "founded" by Artists like Varg Vikernes (Burzum), Mortiis (Emperor), Wongraven (Satyricon) with their side-projects and extended the tradition of many Black Metal bands having atmospheric intros and outros or in-between tracks on their albums. In this upcoming new genre, full albums were made of only this characteristic sound. Another huge impact was also given by the Austrian Black Metal scene with projects like Pazuzu & Die Verbannten Kinder Evas. Today the genre is a world of its own with many artists from all over the world, some still being connected to the world and aesthethics of Black Metal and some with a completely self-contained approach. Dungeon Synth Labels *'Ancient Meadow Records '(Secluded Alchemist, Narghaash, Träd, Darken Woood, Last Redoubt, more) https://ancientmeadow.com *'Celtic Wraith Records '(Argonath, Dunkelfestung, Secluded Alchemist, Xingtian, more) https://celticwraithrecords.bandcamp.com *'Dark Age Productions' (Cernunnos Woods, Catacombs Enshadowed, Drachenfeuer, Vættur, more) http://dark-age-productions.com *'Deivlforst Records '(Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Nazgûl, Splendorius) http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com *'Dungeon Lore Foundation '(many Russian artists) http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com * Flecktarn Productions '(Воронмрак, Elador, Ravenblood, Рабор) https://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com * '''Gondolin Records '(Henbane, Gargoylium, Mausolei, Moth Tower, Isegrimm, Örnatorpet, more) https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com * '''Haftvad Records (Elador, Medhelan, Narghaash, Barbarian Skull zine) http://haftvadrecords.storenvy.com * Heimat Der Katastrophe (Kobold, Basic Dungeon, David Stone) https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com * Hollow Myths (Equitant, Arthur, Wyver, Chevalier, Delvok, Wizzard, more) http://hollowmyths.tictail.com * Katabaz Records '(Erang, Arathgoth, This Mortal Night, Dragon Smile) https://katabazrecords.bandcamp.com *'Mithrim Records - not active anymore '(Lord Lovidicus, Nargaash, Hrungnir, Taramis, Foglord) http://mithrimrecords.bandcamp.com *'Moonworshipper Records (Apothecarium, Blood Tower, Effluvium, Roman Master, more) https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com *'Obscure Dungeon Records' (Lord Lovidicus, Uruk-Hai, Draupnir, more) https://obscuredungeonrecords.com *'Out Of Season' (Sequestered Keep, Fief, Elador, Galdur, Skarpseian, more) http://www.outofseasonlabel.com *'Path of Silence' (Spectral Kingdom, Ranseur, Verminaard, more) https://pathofsilence.neocities.org/thebeginning.html * Tree of Slavia '''(Svitlo, Wodnik) https://www.facebook.com/treeofslaviafan * '''Tour de Garde (Old Tower, Forgotten Kingdoms, Folcriht, Ghosts Of Oceania, more) http://t-d-g.net * Wolfrune Worxxx '''(Elador, Celestial Crypt, Foglord, Swords of Númenor, Skarpseian, Celebdil, more) http://list.vinlandwulfwarfield.com * '''Voldsom Tapes (Til Det Bergens Skyggene, Vandreren, Visions Of Niften, Yearner) http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com Dungeon Synth Artists * Abandoned Places '' http://abandonedplaces.bandcamp.com/music'' * Aelvar ''http://aelvar.bandcamp.com/music '' * Algiz Dawn https://algizdawn.bandcamp.com * Alhazred [http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/ http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com] * Aludel http://aludel.bandcamp.com * Anglezarke ''https://anglezarke.bandcamp.com'' * Aokigahara '[https://aokigahara-suicide.bandcamp.com ''https://aokigahara-suicide.bandcamp.com] * '''Apothecarium https://apothecarium.bandcamp.com * Arath [http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath] * Arathgoth https://arathgoth.bandcamp.com * Argonath ''https://argonathireland.bandcamp.com'' * Arsule https://arsule.bandcamp.com * Arthame ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcSgslTzhg4'' * Arthur https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKBg-G1749Q * Asgar [http://asgar.bandcamp.com http://asgar.bandcamp.com] * ������������������ (Aufhocker) https://aufhocker.bandcamp.com * Balrog [https://balrogofficial.bandcamp.com/ https://balrogofficial.bandcamp.com] * Basic Dungeon https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-06-tunnels-treasures * Båvingr https://bavingr.bandcamp.com * ������������ ������ ������������ (Bitter Old Wizard) ''https://bitteroldwizard.bandcamp.com'' * Blood Tower https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com/album/blood-tower * Burgen https://burgen.bandcamp.com * Burzum ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaDYIpcqkxk'' * Cain ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/child-of-cold'' * Caoranach '[http://caoranach.bandcamp.com ''http://caoranach.bandcamp.com] * '''Castrum Tigernum https://castrumtigernum.bandcamp.com/releases * Catacombs Enshadowed https://catacombsenshadowed.bandcamp.com * Celastael '[https://celastael.bandcamp.com/releases ''https://celastael.bandcamp.com/releases] * '''Celebdil [https://celebdil.bandcamp.com/releases https://celebdil.bandcamp.com/releases] * Celestial Crypt http://celestialcrypt.bandcamp.com/music * Cernunnos Woods [http://cernunnoswoods.com http://cernunnoswoods.com] * Charnel Oubliette https://charneloubliette.bandcamp.com * Chaucerian Myth [https://chaucerianmyth.bandcamp.com/ https://chaucerianmyth.bandcamp.com] * Chevalier https://chevaliergoedendag.bandcamp.com/releases * Chronicles of Jest [https://chroniclesofjest.bandcamp.com/ https://chroniclesofjest.bandcamp.com] * Cloak & Daggere https://pathofsilence.bandcamp.com/album/d-th-chealtair * Conjured to Baphomet [https://conjuredtobaphometh.bandcamp.com/ https://conjuredtobaphometh.bandcamp.com] * Conqueror's Mourn '[http://conquerorsmourn.bandcamp.com ''http://conquerorsmourn.bandcamp.com] * '''Corvus Neblus ''http://www.last.fm/music/Corvus+Neblus'' * Cromleck [https://cromleck.bandcamp.com/ https://cromleck.bandcamp.com] *'Cryptic Dungeon' https://crypticdungeon.bandcamp.com * Dalina ''http://staatkunst.bandcamp.com/album/cold-mysteries'' * Dame Silú de Mordomoire https://dame-silu-de-mordomoire.bandcamp.com * Daniel Harris https://dewfallproductions.bandcamp.com/album/awaken * Darken Wood https://darkenwood.bandcamp.com * Darkstroll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-of-taiga-compilation'' * David Stone https://davidstonesounds.bandcamp.com * Delvok https://delvokmusic.bandcamp.com * Deorc Weg https://deorcweg.bandcamp.com * Depressive Silence ''http://www.last.fm/music/Depressive+Silence'' * Der düstere Tag ''https://derdusteretag.bandcamp.com'' * Dead Can Dance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl] * DIM '[https://iamdim.bandcamp.com/ ''https://iamdim.bandcamp.com/] * 'Dol Guldur '[https://dolguldur666.bandcamp.com/releases https://dolguldur666.bandcamp.com/releases] * '''Dolch ''http://www.last.fm/music/Dolch'' * Draca ''http://draca.bandcamp.com/music'' * Drachenfeuer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l22inLvIb8 * Dragon Smile https://dragonsmile.bandcamp.com * Draupnir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SpeDuWBw7A * Dryads https://dryads.bandcamp.com * Dunkelfestung https://dunkelfestung.bandcamp.com * Duvet du diable [https://duvetdudiable.bandcamp.com/ https://duvetdudiable.bandcamp.com] * Dwalin [https://dwalin1.bandcamp.com/ https://dwalin1.bandcamp.com] * Dziejawa ''https://dziejawa.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Effluvium ''https://effluvium00.bandcamp.com'' * Ekthelion '[https://ekthelion.bandcamp.com/album/age-of-the-faceless-demon ''https://ekthelion.bandcamp.com/album/age-of-the-faceless-demon] * '''Elador ''http://eladormusic.bandcamp.com'' * Elffor https://elffor.bandcamp.com/album/dra-sad-ii * Elgra ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/forest-kingdom'' *'ElixiR '[https://elixir-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com/ https://elixir-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com] *'Elric 'https://elricstormbringer.bandcamp.com *'Endarg 'http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/frozen-arcana *'Equitant' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBKcUMGeOQQ * Erang ''http://erang.bandcamp.com'' * Era Of Ice ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/night-of-swarog'' * Erdstall [http://erdstall.bandcamp.com http://erdstall.bandcamp.com] * Erevos ''http://www.last.fm/music/Erevos'' * Etheria '[https://etheriadungeonsynth.bandcamp.com ''https://etheriadungeonsynth.bandcamp.com] * '''Evilnox [http://evilnox.bandcamp.com http://evilnox.bandcamp.com] * Faer Noamuth https://faernoamuth.bandcamp.com/releases * Fallen Emperor [https://fallenemperor.bandcamp.com https://fallenemperor.bandcamp.com] * Fåntratt ''https://faontratt.bandcamp.com'' * Fause Knicht ''http://fauseknicht.bandcamp.com'' * Fief https://fief.bandcamp.com * Foglord ''http://foglord.bandcamp.com'' *'Forgotten Deity' [https://forgottendeity.bandcamp.com/ https://forgottendeity.bandcamp.com] *'Forgotten Dreamscapes' [http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes] *'Forgotten Kingdoms '[http://forgottenking.bandcamp.com/ http://forgottenking.bandcamp.com] * Forgotten Pathways '[http://www.forgottenpathways.de ''http://www.forgottenpathways.de]' * Forgotten Times ''http://forgottentimes.bandcamp.com/music'' * Fortress Of Ice ''https://fortressofice.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Fortress Of Mystery [http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com] * Galdur ''http://galdur.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Garadrak https://garadrak.bandcamp.com * Gargoylium https://gargoylium.bandcamp.com * Garvalf https://garvalf.bandcamp.com * Gentle Fish Mumbling [https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com/ https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com] * Ghosts of Oceania ''http://ghostsofoceania.bandcamp.com'' * Gil Galad'' 'http://www.last.fm/music/Gil-Galad'' * '''Glenn Danzig ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weRD7bCIoJ0'' * Grimrik ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/eisreich'' * Gvasdnahr ''http://gvasdnahr.bandcamp.com'' * Hades Oniria http://hadesoniria.bandcamp.com * Hedge Wizard ''http://hedgewizard.bandcamp.com'' * Henbane https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com * The Herbalists https://theherbalists.bandcamp.com * Hrungnir ''http://hrungnir.bandcamp.com/music'' * Ice Thunder ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/wandering-ghost'' * In Darkness Dreaming... [https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence] * Isegrimm https://isegrimm.bandcamp.com * The Isolated Vale ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/temple'' * Iymrya '[https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne ''https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne] * '''Jim Kirkwood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytNp0gikre0 * Kashmar ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/echoes-of-old-times'' * Kasjchq https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com/album/kasjchq * Knell of Dawn ''https://mirkwoodproductions.bandcamp.com'' * Kobold https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-02-the-cave-of-the-lost-talisman * Lamentation ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lamentation'' * Last Redoubt [https://lastredoubt.bandcamp.com https://lastredoubt.bandcamp.com] * A Letter for Carmilla https://aletterforcarmilla.bandcamp.com * Lord Lovidicus ''http://lordlovidicus.bandcamp.com/music'' * Lord Wolf ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lord+Wolf'' * Lore [https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases] * Loremaster [http://loremaster.bandcamp.com http://loremaster.bandcamp.com] * Lost Empire [http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo] * Lovidalf VI le Gros [https://dragoncrocbaystudios.bandcamp.com/ https://dragoncrocbaystudios.bandcamp.com] * Lunar Womb https://worldoftrollhorn.bandcamp.com/album/the-sleeping-green * Lusitano https://lusitano.bandcamp.com * Lyrcis https://lyrcisdungeonsynth.bandcamp.com/releases * Magical Forest Tales [https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave] * Mausolei ''https://mausolei.bandcamp.com'' * Medhelan '[https://medhelan.bandcamp.com/ ''https://medhelan.bandcamp.com] * 'Mistigo Varggoth Darkestra '[http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra] * '''Mitternacht https://mitternachtproject.bandcamp.com * Moonolith https://lithine-beshnanment.bandcamp.com * Morihaus https://morihaus.bandcamp.com * Morketsvind ''http://morketsvind.bandcamp.com'' * Mortiis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Mortiis/Crypt+Of+The+Wizard'' * Moth Tower https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com/album/sharpen-thy-knife-curse-the-sky * Munruthel [http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav] * Murgrind ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/journey-through-the-mountain'' * Myrrdin '[http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music ''http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music] * '''Mystic Towers [https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com] * Nahadoth '[http://nahadoth.bandcamp.com ''http://nahadoth.bandcamp.com] * '''Narghaash ''http://obscurenarghaash.bandcamp.com'' * Nazgûl http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/ash-nazg-durbatul-k * Nebulosa https://nebulosads.bandcamp.com * Neirimous Alloth Kuyll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/la-magie-de-souvenirs'' * Niair de Nasqda [https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com/ https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com] * Octo Nomos http://8lntapes.bandcamp.com/album/skullthrone * Old Land Of Darkness ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/slight-night-symphony'' * An Old Sad Ghost https://anoldsadghost.bandcamp.com * Old Sorery https://oldsorcery.bandcamp.com * Old Tower https://oldtower.bandcamp.com * Olgerd ''http://www.last.fm/music/Olgerd'' * Onoskelis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Onoskelis'' * Orc [http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny] * Örnatorpet ''https://ornatorpet.bandcamp.com'' * Ossa Coronata ''https://ossacoronata.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Paбор https://rabor.bandcamp.com * Pendragon '[https://pendragonking.bandcamp.com ''https://pendragonking.bandcamp.com] * '''Pumpkin Witch https://pumpkinwitch.bandcamp.com * RævJäger [http://raevjager.bandcamp.com/ http://raevjager.bandcamp.com] * Ranseur http://ranseur.bandcamp.com/music * Ravenblood ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj0EDGPIahI'' * Roman Master ''https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com/album/roman-master'' * Sagenhaft ''http://www.last.fm/music/Sagenhaft'' * Saltvind ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/saltvind'' * The Seal of R'Lyeh'' 'http://thesealofrlyeh.bandcamp.com/music'' * '''Secluded Alchemist ''https://secludedalchemist.bandcamp.com'' * Sequestered Keep '[http://sequesteredkeep.bandcamp.com ''http://sequesteredkeep.bandcamp.com] * 'Shaantitus ''[https://shaantitus.bandcamp.com https://shaantitus.bandcamp.com] * Shelob https://gorrdukshelob.bandcamp.com * Sidereal Fortress ''https://siderealfortress.bandcamp.com'' * Silencio Permanente https://silenciopermanente.bandcamp.com * Siliniez ''http://siliniez.bandcamp.com/music'' * Sine Mora https://sinemora1.bandcamp.com * Skarpseian ''http://skarpseian.bandcamp.com'' * Sombre Arcane https://sombrearcane.bandcamp.com * Spectral Kingdom ''https://spectralkingdom.bandcamp.com'' * Splendorius ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/norfaragell-thul'' * Svarograd ''https://svarograd.bandcamp.com'' * Svitlo (Світло) '[http://svitlo.bandcamp.com/ ''http://svitlo.bandcamp.com] * '''Swords of Númenor [http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com] * Taramis ''http://taramis.bandcamp.com/music'' * Tartavara ''http://tartavara-by.bandcamp.com/music'' * Taur Nu Fuin https://taurnufuin.bandcamp.com * Terrenon [https://terrenon.bandcamp.com https://terrenon.bandcamp.com] * Thangorodrim '[http://thangorodrimsynth.bandcamp.com ''http://thangorodrimsynth.bandcamp.com] * '''Til Det Bergens Skyggene ''http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/til-det-bergens-skyggene'' * This Mortal Night ''http://thismortalnight.bandcamp.com'' * Tornvakt [http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com] * Träd https://trdmusic.bandcamp.com * Trolltjern '[http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern ''http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern] * '''Tyrannus ''https://pagodamast.bandcamp.com'' * Ultima Ratio https://ultimaratiobm.bandcamp.com * Umbría ''https://umbriasynth.bandcamp.com'' * Ur Pale https://urpalemperor.bandcamp.com * Uroczysko [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko] * Uruk-Hai https://www.discogs.com/es/artist/338452-Uruk-Hai * Utred https://utred.bandcamp.com * Vaelastrasz https://vaelastrasz.bandcamp.com * Vættur https://vaettur.bandcamp.com * Vagor https://vagorsynth.bandcamp.com * Valscharuhn ''http://valscharuhn.bandcamp.com/music'' * Vandreren http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/sehnsucht-i * Velvet Tears https://velvettears1.bandcamp.com * Verminaard https://verminaard.bandcamp.com/releases * Vindkaldr ''http://vindkaldr.bandcamp.com/album/ambient-i'' * Visions of Niften http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/enthroned-in-forests-afar * Visions of Ulnahar https://gorthaurmusic.bandcamp.com * Voormithadreth https://voormithadreth.bandcamp.com * Voronmrak [http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/- http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/-''] * '''Wintercry 'http://wintercry.bandcamp.com/music * Witches Moon https://witchesmoon.bandcamp.com/album/tear-off-your-wings-meditations * Wizzard https://dungeonwizzard.bandcamp.com * Wodnik '[https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com/ ''https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com] * '''Wojnar [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar] * Wongraven ''http://www.last.fm/music/Wongraven'' * Wyver https://wyver.bandcamp.com * Wyvernsnaut https://wyvernsnout.bandcamp.com * Xingtian ''https://xingtian.bandcamp.com'' * Yearner http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/winternight * Zerivana [https://zerivana.bandcamp.com/ https://zerivana.bandcamp.com] Dungeon Synth Websites * Asmodian Coven Blog http://ascoven.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * Bandcamp 'http://bandcamp.com/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Barbarian Skull Webzine 'http://www.barbarianskull.com/wp * '''The Dungeon Synth Archives Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChmm356a5qe1luUsoatAgjA * Dungeon Synth Blog http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com * Dungeon Synth Cult (Dungeon Synth Culture Club) https://www.facebook.com/groups/dungeon.synth.cult * Dungeon Synth Facebook Group ''https://www.facebook.com/groups/DungeonSynth'' * Dungeon Synth Webpage '''http://www.dungeonsynth.com * '''Dungeon Synth Youtube Channel '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOI7q-1XKouuJWV5oOxZkGw * '''Facebook Community '''https://www.facebook.com/DarkMedievalAmbient * '''Hear the Dungeons (blog) '''http://hearthedungeons.tumblr.com ' * '''Hollywood Metal' http://hollywoodmetal.com/category/dungeon-synth-review * Malicious Intent Blog (old) 'http://maliciousintent666.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * '''Malicious Intent Blog (new) 'http://maliciousintent.org/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Proboards Dungeon Synth Forum '''http://dungeonsynth.proboards.com * '''Online Radio http://www.last.fm/tag/dungeon%20synth * Reddit Community 'http://www.reddit.com/r/DungeonSynth * '''VK Community '''http://vk.com/dungeonsynth Visual and other artists related to the genre *'Dan Capp (Layouts, Artworks and Logos, e.g. Burzum, Murgrind, Grimrik) https://www.facebook.com/dancappdesign?fref=ts * Erang '(drawings & illustrations for his own releases) https://erang.bandcamp.com/album/a-new-chapter-in-a-very-old-book *'Grimrik (Mixing & Mastering & Layouts: e.g. Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Splendorius, Sviatibor) https://www.facebook.com/grimrikberlin *'Silvana Massa '(Artworks, e.g. Hrungnir, Lord Wind/Graveland) https://www.facebook.com/Silv.Massa.Art?fref=ts *'Wappenschmied' (Logos, e.g. Erang, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/wappenschmied?fref=ts *'Canrith Knox' (Scrawlings, Logos, Layouts, Design) http://canrith-knox.tumblr.com/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse